112015-jflkaw
08:34 -- allodicTemperament AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 20:34 -- 08:34 AT: I changed my mind. 08:34 CC: Uhh, hello? 08:34 AT: The game necessitates yourr surrvivall, forr success. 08:34 AT: Allong with that of the otherr time orr space pllayerrs. 08:34 CC: So you're not going to break me? 08:36 AT: Nyarrlla as much as I want to fucking tearr you aparrt, piece by piece, untill you forrget everry bit of yourrsellf that everr existed and become llittlle morre than a shamblling husk of a trrolll begging onlly forr the sweet rellease of death 08:36 AT: That woulld not benefit the team. 08:36 CC: Wow 08:36 CC: So anyway 08:36 CC: What makes us so necessary? 08:36 AT: Apparrentlly you alll have vitall tasks to perrforrm. 08:37 AT: Especiallly regarrding the frrogs. 08:37 AT: Whateverr that means. 08:37 AT: But apparrentlly if you die, we llose. 08:37 AT: And have to re-do everrything. 08:37 AT: And we can onlly do that once. 08:37 CC: The scratch? 08:37 AT: Yes. 08:39 CC: Are you sure you even want me as a workhorse? 08:39 AT: I have no choice. 08:40 AT: I am not going to accept defeat just because you can't get thrrough a singlle converrsation without inadverrtentlly sellling yourr matesprrit to the horrrorrterrrorrs. 08:41 CC: I never sold her 08:42 CC: If I could rush in and take her place I would have by now 08:42 CC: But she herself already stopped me 08:43 AT: Welll, good. 08:43 AT: We ALLL need you allive, Nyarrlla. 08:43 CC: Sure don't want it though 08:44 AT: You do herr morre good waiting forr ourr new elldrritch frriend to trry something and warrning the otherrs of the dangerrs that exist. 08:44 AT: Do you want herr to die. 08:44 AT: It's cllearr that you don't give a damn about yourrsellf. 08:44 AT: Do you give a damn about herr. 08:44 CC: She won't 08:45 CC: She's not going to die 08:45 AT: I'm not tallking about what the horrrorrterrrorrs willl do. 08:47 AT: Do you want us to actuallly get thrrough this. 08:47 AT: Orr have you dashed yourr own hopes of success thrrough yourr own efforrts to sway things. 08:49 CC: Aspect aside, hopes are bullshit 08:49 CC: Fact 08:49 CC: even before I fucked up 08:50 AT: And that's why you've llost. 08:50 CC: No shit I want us to get through this 08:50 CC: But optimism ain't substantial to me 08:50 AT: You don't need OPTIMISM to have hopes. 08:50 AT: Fatallism willl killl you as surrelly as anything ellse. 08:50 AT: I need you to bellieve that we have a CHANCE. 08:50 AT: If we fucking worrk togetherr. 08:51 AT: You're Aaisha's matesprrit. I'm herr moirraill. We can BOTH do betterr forr herr than this. 08:52 CC: We do have a chance, I never said we didn't 08:52 AT: You cerrtainlly impllied it. 08:53 AT: But whateverr. 08:53 CC: Whatever 08:53 AT: My point is that we need to cooperrate. 08:53 AT: No morre dealling with things allone 08:53 AT: Specificallly making DEALLS with things 08:53 AT: Horrrorrterrrorrs, Jack, ANYTHING. 08:53 CC: She already told me so 08:53 AT: Who did. 08:53 CC: Who do you think? 08:53 CC: Aaisha 08:54 AT: Welll good forr herr 08:54 AT: I'm saying it regarrdlless. 08:54 AT: I need you to ACTUALLLY llisten. 08:55 AT: Ratherr than this "Oh surre LLorrrea just get off of my case so that I can continue to make HORRRIBLLE CHOICES even with good intentions" 08:55 AT: What werre you thinking, Nyarrlla. 08:55 AT: That is a llegitimate question. 08:55 AT: What werre you thinking. 08:55 AT: What made it seem llike a good idea 09:00 CC: That raping my sprite and crafting images of Aaisha's death in my own hive wasp a reasonable source of anger 09:01 CC: So i did what I dd 09:01 CC: It wasp after the contract wasp signed that the terms were changed 09:01 CC: Aaisha had no part in that 09:02 CC: But she wasp threatened when I nearly faltered 09:02 CC: So I stuck with it 09:02 CC: And still failed in the end 09:02 AT: Welll no matterr how angrry you werre that doesn't JUSTIFY what you did 09:03 AT: I have not used my angerr to justify my attempted murrderr of Arrty. 09:03 CC: I'm not jusifying 09:04 CC: It's only my reasoning at the time 09:04 AT: So can I trrust you not to 09:04 AT: Do things llike this again 09:04 AT: No matterr how much anyone attempts to pllay you 09:04 AT: And they willl 09:07 AT: I'm llooking forr yourr worrd, herre. 09:09 CC: I'm not doing anything 09:09 CC: Everything I /do/ makes thing worse 09:10 CC: I'm not doing anything 09:11 AT: ... How arre you defining anything. 09:13 CC: I'm not acting on my own 09:13 CC: I'm waiting 09:13 CC: til called upon or something, I guess 09:13 AT: You'lll be needed by yourr team 09:13 AT: Mistakes orr no you're stilll capablle. 09:15 CC: Ha 09:16 AT: Don't fucking ha at me. 09:16 AT: Just stop worrking AGAINST everryone, as farr as anyone can telll. 09:16 CC: Do I need to ha twice? 09:17 CC: I'm not working against any of you 09:17 CC: I /waspn't/ 09:17 AT: Did you see those otherr worrds therre 09:17 AT: The ones that say AS FARR AS ANYONE CAN TELLL? 09:17 CC: Regardless of what you think 09:18 CC: And I'm not working at all now 09:18 CC: Outside what's delegated to me 09:19 CC: As little as possible for the hopes I don't mess things up again 09:20 AT: Okay. 09:20 AT: Arre you tallking to Aaisha. 09:21 AT: If no, then give herr space. 09:21 AT: Pllease. 09:21 AT: As herr moirraill. 09:21 CC: I wasp just about to pester her 09:22 CC: I don't think I can give her space 09:22 AT: Now is not a good time. 09:22 CC: I wasp trying 09:22 CC: But she made it pretty clear she'd needed me 09:23 CC: If it's the only thing I actually do, it's help her 09:23 CC: At least emotionally 09:24 CC: Why is now a bad time? 09:24 CC: I spoke to her already not long ago 09:24 AT: How was she, then. 09:24 CC: She wasp recovering, it seemed 09:25 AT: Because right now she's on the verrge of a fulll rage. 09:25 CC: Smiling, doing the leader thing 09:25 CC: What? 09:25 CC: Why? 09:25 AT: So I suggest you LLET ME DO MY JOB. 09:25 CC: What happened? 09:26 AT: I'm worrking on that. 09:30 CC: Let me know what's going on 09:30 CC: Please 09:40 AT: I think I've hellped. 09:40 AT: Some. 09:41 AT: But she stilll wants some space. 09:41 AT: I asked herr if she wanted to tallk to you, and she said that now isn't a good time. 09:42 CC: ...oh 09:42 CC: Well, thanks then 09:42 CC: do you know why? 09:43 AT: Because she's angrry and hurrt and dealling with everrything that's happened. 09:54 CC: Shit 09:54 CC: There has to be something I can do for her 09:54 AT: Just 09:55 AT: Holld off, forr now 09:55 AT: And prromise me that you'lll stop the dealls and riskiness 09:55 AT: LLike, outrright give me yourr worrd 09:55 AT: That may hellp herr 09:57 CC: You have my word 09:58 CC: No unsurpervised backroom deals 09:58 CC: supervised 09:58 CC: damn frog legs 09:59 AT: Ribbit 10:00 CC: I'll give her some space and check in later on 10:00 AT: Allrright 10:01 CC: I guess I'll go for now 10:02 CC: sit and think about what I've done 10:02 AT: Don't brrood too much, Nyarrlla. 10:02 AT: We need you at 100%. 10:02 AT: We need EVERRYONE at 100%. 10:02 AT: Allrright? 10:02 CC: Sure 10:02 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:02 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla